


the good part

by SpacemanSpiff7



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Confessions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meta, Mild Language, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacemanSpiff7/pseuds/SpacemanSpiff7
Summary: Fanfiction within fanfiction.Cody decides him and Noel should read dirty fanfiction together for a video. But this time, it’s not just about Cody. It’s about the both of them.Noel is...nervous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick TMG fanfic!  
Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction (obviously). Please do not send this to Cody, Noel, or their girlfriends.

Noel rang the doorbell three times in quick succession, growing increasingly impatient as the rain pelted down on his freshly gelled hair. Where the hell is Cody? He said be there by 3, and yet somehow he’s been out here for what feels like forever, futilely knocking and peering through the window. 

Noel was seconds away from calling an Uber when the door flung wide open. 

There was Cody, grinning like a dumbass, holding an open laptop in one hand and gripping a mostly-empty beer bottle underneath his arm.

He looks...adorable. As usual. 

Noel was happy to see him, but wasn’t about to let him know that. 

“What the fuck, man? I’ve been outside for like an hour,” Noel complained, dashing inside and throwing his wet hoodie on the ground.

“Hey, hey, watch the hardwood. I’m sorry, dude, I was just reading something.” Cody laughed as he turned his attention back to the computer. 

“What were you reading that could possibly be that interesting?” He kicked off his soaking sneakers as he walked to the kitchen, Cody following closely behind.

“Oh, you’ll see, man. You’ll see.” He smiled to himself, sitting down at the kitchen counter as Noel made his way to the fridge.

“Oh, God, does it have to do with the video you wanna film? How cringey is it gonna be?” Noel looked over his shoulder, concerned. “Worse than the blowjob robot?” 

“It’s not a ‘that’s cringe’ video this time. I mean, it might be cringey, but it’s not what you think.” Cody wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, then burst out laughing. “By the way, grab me another beer. Better get one for yourself, too.” 

“What’s with all this day drinking, dude? Something you wanna talk about?” He joked before grabbing the drinks and walking behind his friend, trying to glance at what he was reading. Cody slammed the laptop shut.

“Hey there, not just yet. And, believe me, you’ll wanna be drunk when doing this.” 

“Stop being so vague, man. If this is some weird sexual shit, I don’t wanna be a part of it.” 

Cody looked thoughtful for a moment. “Define ‘weird sexual shit.’”

“Uh...reacting to some weird-ass porn.” 

Cody laughed. “A YouTube video where we just watch porn. Sounds great. No, it’s...not exactly that. No videos or anything. Just...” he burst out laughing again before he could finish his sentence. 

“Okay, enough with the intrigue. Just tell me what it is.” 

“Wait - before I do...” Cody spun the stool around to face his exhausted friend. “You have to swear that you won’t chicken out after I tell you what it is.” 

“Um...” 

“You can leave now, before I tell you, and I won’t give a shit. We’ll film something else some other time. But if you decide to hear it, you have to stay and film with me. Got it?” His face was deadly serious.

“This is some Matrix shit, homie.” Noel chuckled at his own reference, but Cody remained stone-faced. 

“Will you do it or not?” 

“Uhh...” _Red pill, blue pill, red pill..._ “You know what, yeah. Hit me with it.”

Cody thrust his hand out. “Shake on it.” 

Noel rolled his eyes. “You want me to cut my palms over it, too?” 

Cody sighed. “Just...shake on it.”

“Fine, fine.” 

The pair grasped hands and shook firmly. 

Cody leaned back against the counter with a smug look on his face. “Ready to hear the greatest video idea of all time?”

Noel squinted suspiciously. “Should I be sitting down for this?” 

“Well, do you remember the ‘reading dirty fanfic’ video series I did?” 

Noel’s face fell. “You don’t mean...”

Cody grinned. “Yes, I do mean.” 

“Cody, you don’t seriously want to do this.” 

“Yes, I seriously do.” He had the biggest smile on his face, enjoying Noel’s wide-eyed expression. 

Cody was sure this look of bewilderment was because of the sheer cringe-level of this idea. 

What he didn’t know was that Noel was silently cursing himself for wearing gray athletic shorts. Wet ones, nonetheless. 

“I know it’ll be super cringe and everything, but that’s the fun in it. Danny and Drew did a video like this, and it was hilarious. Think of the views, man!” 

Noel nervously clasped and re-clasped his hands as he thought of a way to get out of this. “But...won’t it be too awkward, though? Like, no one will want to watch it. People will tap out in the first minute, I swear.” 

“I think you’re underestimating our fan base, dude. If they have the balls to write dirty fan fiction about us, they sure as hell have the balls to watch us read it.” 

“Can...can I at least read it first, before we read it on camera?” 

“No! That’s the fun of it,” Cody groaned. “You’re supposed to react to it in real time. Don’t worry, I picked prime stuff.”

“But that doesn’t mean anyone will watch it -“

“People watched the series where I read it about myself. This is just taking it to a new level. And videos where we’re together always get a ton of views.” 

“Yeah, but, there’s no way this is monetized -“

“I have a sponsorship. Gonna be hard to connect Honey to this shit, though.” 

Noel ignored his joke. “Cody-“ 

“You shook on it, dude.” He looked at Noel sternly, a playful twinkle in his eye. “The bond has been made. Your fate has been sealed.”

Noel knew there was no way he was getting out of this now.

It was just one video. He could do this. 

Right?

“Right. Let’s do it.” 

Cody fist-pumped. “Yes! You won’t regret this. I have the cameras set up, let’s go, before you change your mind. Which you’re not allowed to do.” He lept from the chair and dashed towards his recording room.

Noel took a moment to breathe. 

What’s the least sexy thing he can think of? His grandma? His high school English teacher? Sad puppies? 

Yeah, sad puppies. That’ll do. 

Noel downed his drink in one gulp and tossed the empty can into the sink.

Cody’s voice rang out from behind him, musical and excited. His faith in the idea was obvious. “Yo, dude, let’s go.” 

“Coming.” Noel speed-walked into the room, hoping Cody didn’t read into his hesitation. 

It didn’t look like he did - Cody was too busy pulling up multiple tabs on his computer and adjusting the focus of the camera. The light was already flashing - he’s recording. 

“Ew, dude, don’t talk about coming,” he joked. “Wait, maybe you should be talking about coming.” He gave the lens a suggestive look as Noel settled uneasily into the shot. “That’s right, folks. Today, Noel and I are reading fanfiction. And no, not just any fanfiction - we are reading Codel fanfiction, hot off the printing press from none other than viewers like you.” 

Noel tried to act normal, to play along. “This isn’t even technically that’s cringe, and yet this will be our cringiest video yet.” 

“And who knows? Maybe we’ll even act some of it out.” Cody did an exaggerated shrug. “Maybe we’ll just fuck, right here on camera.” 

Noel laughed nervously and tried not to picture it. 

”Now, some of these pussy Youtubers skip the spicy stuff, the saucy stuff, whatever you will-“ 

Noel chuckled.

“They just skip right over it.” Cody shook his finger, made the _tsk_ sound at the camera. 

“Not us,” Noel chimed in. “Not TMG. We’re reading _everything_ you motherfuckers want us to do with our tiny meat.” 

Cody’s laughter only calmed his nerves for a second.

“Alright.” Cody rubbed his hands together. “Let’s do it. This first one is called -“

“Woah, first one?” Noel butted in, sweating. “How many of these things are we gonna read?” 

“Three. I have three top-notch examples of Codel fanfiction, and let’s just say, they get progressively...steamier.” Cody winked. 

Noel shut his eyes. Sad puppies, sad puppies. 

“As I was saying, this first one is called ‘TMG Gets Down.’ Says it’s rated PG - figured we start off slow.” 

Noel interjected, hoping the slight shake in his voice wasn’t apparent. “A slow burn, if you will.” 

“So - I’ll read my lines, you read yours.” 

“Obviously.” 

“And I’ll narrate. We’ll reenact anything doable.” 

“Got it.” Noel wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and put on an easy smile. 

“Okay, here we go.” Cody cleared his throat dramatically, then spoke again, in an overly deep voice. He sounded like a TV news anchor. “‘Cody and Noel had just returned from a night of drinking and hardcore partying,’” he read loudly, “‘and Cody was feeling very, very flirty.’” 

“Oooooooh,” Noel cooed. “It jumps right into it, doesn’t it?” 

Cody continued. “‘Cody had loved Noel for many, many years, and tonight was the night he was going to tell Noel his true feelings.’ Damn, dude. Years? I’m a pussy in this.” 

“Just like real life.” Noel finger-gunned the camera. 

Cody laughed and turned back to the screen. “‘Hey, Noel. Do you have a sex - I mean sec - to talk?’” He read his lines in an exaggerated frat-boy voice, making Noel chuckle. “‘I got some craaaaazy shit I gotta tell you.’” 

Noel copied his tone as he read his part, sounding even more “dudebro” than usual. “‘Yeah, broski. I always have time for my number one bro, brah.’” 

As the pair continued reading, Noel grew more and more relaxed. The fic was short, littered with spelling and grammatical errors, and overall just bad. It eventually became clear that it was written just to be funny - not as a legitimate fic, but an over-the-top joke written by a fan to get laughs out of the readers. The author actually admitted as much in the comments. 

If they’re all like this, Noel thought, I’ll be totally fine. 

Once it ended, they both tossed in a few final jokes before closing the tab all together. 

“Alright, you ready for the next one?” Cody opened a second tab. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Cody began reading. 

It immediately was clear to Noel that this fic was not like the last one. 

For starters, the dialogue was...good. Well, better than the other one. It sounded like shit they might actually say. And the setup, too. The last one had jokingly started right in the heat of it, having the boys confess their undying love for one another in the first 2 paragraphs. This one, well, it was longer, more elaborate. There were pages after pages of exposition, with legitimately funny lines and tender, realistic moments. 

As they kept clicking through, their joking voices faded away. They were reading it normally, even acting a bit.

Neither of them could quite explain why. 

Within a few minutes, it started picking up. The dialogue grew more tense, the overall mood of the work seemed to change. The fanfic had them clapping each other on the back, placing their hands on one another’s thighs, hugging for maybe a second too long. 

Every touch felt like fire. 

Sad puppies, Noel thought. Sad, sad puppies...

“Yo, Noel, it’s your line,” Cody said softly.

“Oh, shit, yeah. Um...” Noel had lost his place. He turned to Cody. “Where...where are we?” 

“Here - see, we’re right about to make out.” Noel could tell Cody was trying to crack a joke, but neither of them laughed. The statement hung heavily in the air as they looked at one another.

“Yeah, uh...” Noel broke their eye contact and tried to focus on the words on the page, not the images his mind was unhelpfully procuring. 

Grandma, he thought desperately. And Mr. Overmier. Grandma, Mr. Overmier. Grandma, Mr Overmier. Gra-

“Dude, are you hard right now?” Cody’s voice was quiet, gentle. 

Noel shut his eyes. 

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

“I...” He opened them. Cody was looking at him. His forehead was furrowed, his eyes probing, soft. 

Noel couldn’t do this.

“I... I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I gotta go.” He grabbed his phone and stood up to leave. 

“Noel, wait.” 

A hand caught his wrist. 

Noel exhaled slowly, slowly, and turned to look at Cody. A beat of silence. 

Noel broke it. “What?” His voice was shaking. 

“Noel, don’t go.”

Noel glanced at the camera. The light was off. It wasn’t recording. When did that happen? 

“We... we were just getting to the good part.”


	2. Chapter 2

Noel hesitated. Years of...whatever this was, well, it was getting to him. He was used to being jerked around, but this, this was so forward, the intentions so clear. Still, he wouldn’t let himself get his hopes up. 

“Noel?” Cody was worried now. Had he gone to far? 

“I- um, you don’t have to say anything.” Noel decided to play it safe. “I’ll just go-“

“No, I mean it. Sit down.” 

Noel sighed out a shakey breath and sat across from his friend.

Now what?

The pair seemingly decided the best course of action was to sit and stare silently at one another. Noel’s problem grew larger. 

“Do-“ Cody spoke first, his voice deep and nervous. “Do you want me to help you with that?”

Now Noel’s mind was blank. 

There’s no way he just asked that. There’s no way. And yet, Cody’s face - his eyes were darker, cheeks tinted red, one hand wandering low, low, fiddling with the top of his jeans. 

Noel subconsciously let his legs drift apart. 

“Um - yeah. Sure.” 

Cody smiled and scooted his chair closer. Noel stiffened up in more ways than one.

His eyes, oh God, his eyes. The eye contact was too intense, Cody was too confident as his hands began stroking the tent in Noel’s boxers. Noel shut the world out and decided to focus on something else.

Focus on the heat, the pressure, the slow rhythm, slow, way too slow.

“You’re such a tease,” he said, breathless. 

Cody hummed contently and Noel heard his chair scoot an inch closer. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead as his hand kept up the pressure, and he quietly noted that he could feel Cody’s breath inches away from his mouth. 

Now Noel couldn’t open his eyes, because they were kissing. It was heavy and wet, deeper than a meeting of the lips. One of Cody’s hands continued slow stroking as the other pulled Noel in by the small of his back. Noel unconsciously slung his arms around Cody’s neck as he moaned into his mouth. 

You’re acting like such a chick right now, Noel thought faintly.

“Alright, that’s enough, off, off,” Noel grumbled, trying to regain the power position. He reached down and pulled himself out of his boxers, sighing at the relief as his dick felt the cool air.

“Anxious, are we?” Cody asked innocently as his hands wrapped around the base.

“I’ve been hard for like an hour, of course I’m anxious.” Noel hoped Cody couldn’t tell his voice was shaking as he closed his eyes once more. 

He heard a bottle pop - does Cody seriously keep lube in here? - and the hand returned, now slick and warm. He spread the wetness slowly before beginning to pump his hand up and down. 

Cody watched Noel’s face carefully. He had never done this to someone other than himself and was frankly nervous. Noel’s face was contorting and his eyes were scrunching together. He bit his lower lip, but little whines still seeped through. 

“Fuck,” he said coherently. 

Cody leaned in once more, this time to mouth at his neck, sucking and licking, doing anything to make him make those sounds again. It was working, but Noel stifled them, biting his lip tighter and groaning low in his chest, not letting his mouth betray him.

Cody moved up to whisper in his ear. “This okay?” 

“Y-yeah.” Noel moaned quietly. “Just- just- faster, and tighter- yeah, just like that, fuck, baby, just like that-“ He suddenly went silent again, praying that Cody hadn’t heard the unexpected petname, the only sounds being him huffing quietly out his nose. 

Cody moved his head back to look at Noel head on, not slowing down, surveying Noel’s tense face that was concentrating on staying silent.

“Come on, dude. I want to hear you,” Cody said.

Noel had no response. 

Cody gripped him even tighter, twisting as he went down, just like he’d be doing to himself if he was alone, and then went in for another kiss. Cody kept his mouth open, letting Noel press in deeply, supporting him with his weight and allowing his tongue to explore. Cody could hear faint whimpers in the back of Noel’s throat before he pulled back. 

“Fuck, yes, yes,” Noel groaned, placing his hands on Cody’s sides and gripping tight. “Cody, I need -“

Cody read his mind, sending his free hand up Noel’s torso to stroke his toned skin, nice and easy. Cody could tell he was enjoying the contact, but was self-conscious about his reaction. 

Cody stopped moving and whispered into Noel’s panting mouth, “just let it out, man.”

Noel finally let himself go with a long, surprisingly high-pitched whine. Cody smiled at the sound. 

All walls down, Noel panted, moaned, and sighed freely while Cody added to his growing collection of hickeys. He threw his head back to give him more access, cursing quietly into the open air in a voice that was up an entire octave.

“Fuck, I think I’m gonna-“ 

Cody cut him off by connecting their mouths one last time, holding Noel throughout his orgasm. His whole body shuddered as he came in the barely-there space in between them.

For a few moments, they sat there just like that, lazily kissing one another, Noel quickly pulling his shorts the rest of the way up. 

When they finally pulled away, Cody wiped his hands on his pants and looked at Noel uncertainly. 

“You know you don’t have to be self-conscious in front of me, right?” He said, genuinely. “Especially now that I’ve jerked you off. And I think it’s hot when you moan.”

Noel’s face grew red, not sure if it was a joke. “I mean, it’s weird, you know. I was worried, I don’t know, that you didn’t want it-“ 

“Noel, you’re such a dumbass. I wanted it just as much as you did. Why do you think I was even looking at Codel fanfiction in the first place?”

Noel’s jaw dropped. “No way.” 

Cody laughed. “People do weird...like, really weird things when they...you know, like someone.” 

The air in the room softened at Cody’s confession. Noel felt himself grinning, childlessly giddy as he leaned in to kiss Cody one more time. 

Cody’s breath hitched at the contact, and Noel opened his eyes to notice a bulge in Cody’s jeans he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Guess I owe you one,” he smiled as he unzipped the fly. 

Cody gasped involuntarily, then chuckled. “Guess you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write part 2 in a whim because I couldn’t think of any other prompts, so please leave some! Also sorry for the grammar/spelling, I wrote this in like 30 min oops

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments, prompts, kudos, whatever else!!


End file.
